goanimatev6fandomcom-20200215-history
Lydia’s halloween goes wrong
Transcript (On Wednesday, the day before Halloween) Lydia Deetz: Hey, Mom. Delia: What is it, dear? Lydia Deetz: A group of little monsters are throwing a big Halloween party tomorrow. Can I please go? Charles: Delia, sign her up for the party. She's our daughter, and she can do whatever she wants to do and go wherever she wants to go. Delia: Allright, We’ll go to the party tomorrow. Lydia Deetz: (gasps) Yay! Charles: Let's go to the store to get some supplies for your costume. Lydia Deetz: I can't wait to go to the party! (Charles helps Lydia make a nice goth schoolgirl costume. On Halloween, Lydia is ready to go) Delia: Be good at the party, okay? I'll pick you up at 1:30 in the morning. Charles: Don't get into any trouble. Lydia Deetz: I won't. See you later! (As she enters the hall) Lydia Deetz: Bj, i’m here! Where are you? (beetlejuice enters) Beetlejuice: I’m here Lyds! Let’s hear those magic B-words, Babes! Lydia deetz: Beetlejuice! Beetlejuice! BEETLEJUICE! (the door opens) Lydia Deetz: wow! Look at all the costumes (Lydia looks around and sees what everyone is dressed up as) Lydia Deetz: Wow, this party is in full-swing. I like everyone's costumes. I sure hope things go as well as planned. (A few minutes later, there's a knock at the door) Beetlejuice: I'll get the door! Lydia Deetz: Huh? Who's at the door? Beetlejuice: Must be one of the guests. (Mantha, who is dressed as Alice from Alice in Wonderland (2010 Version), comes in) Thatch: Hello, Mantha. Come on in. Mantha: Hi, guys! Sorry I'm so late. Ra: Hey, Mantha, your costume's really cute. Casper: Uh, what are you supposed to be? Mantha: I'm Alice, from Alice in Wonderland. Alice in Wonderland is my favorite book by Lewis Carroll. Ra: Cool. Um, what's in those huge bags? Mantha: You'll see. (Sarah pulls out a bunch of homemade Halloween games from her bag) Ashley: What's that? Sarah: Just some homemade party games. I got the idea to make them after reading a magazine. Lydia Deetz: Homemade party games? Wow! Do you guys wanna help me set them up? Mantha: Sure! Thatch: Okay. (Some of the guests help Lydia set up the games) Thatch: Attention, everyone! As you can see, Lydia has put up some party games, and she would like you all to play them. Mantha: do you want to play Pumpkin Bullseye? It's fun! Lydia Deetz: love to! (lydia tries some of the games. After a while, she starts getting used to them) Lydia Deetz: Hey, maybe Mantha was right. These games are kinda fun! (Lydia and the other little monsters plays a few more games, such as Pin the Boo on the Ghost, Witch Ring Toss, and apple bobbing. After the games are over) lydia deetz: ok my little monsters, shall we do some trick or treating? Casper: love to! lydia deetz: All right! Let's go trick-or-treating! lydia walked over to the door.) lydia: Let's ring the doorbell! (Lydia rang the doorbell, and then a girl in a witch costume came out, with a bucket of candies) Girl: Hello? Lydia Deetz: Trick-or-treat! (A girl gave the candies to Lydia.) Girl: Here you go! Take a hand full of the candy! lydia Deetz: Thank you! You have a good night, and Happy Halloween! Girl: Happy Halloween to you too! (Then she rang the doorbell) Lydia Deetz: Trick-or-treat! I want some candy! (A boy gave the candies to Lydia) Boy: Here! Take some candy with you! Lydia Deetz: Thank you! Boy: You're welcome! Happy Halloween and have a good night! Lydia Deetz: Happy Halloween to you too, and have a good night too! (Lydia walked over to the door and she rang the doorbell, and then a female adult came out, with a bucket of candies.) lydia deetz: Trick-or-treat! I want some candy! (a female adult gave the candies to Lydia) Female adult: Here you go! Take some candy with you! Lydia Deetz: Thank you! Female adult: You're welcome! Have a good night, and Happy Halloween! Lydia Deetz: You have a good night to you too, and Happy Halloween to you too! Lydia walked over to the door and he rang the doorbell, and then a Male adult came out, with a bucket of candies. Male adult: Hello? lydia Deetz: Trick-or-treat! I want some candy! (A male adult gave the candies to Lydia) Male adult: Here you go! Take some candy with you! Lydia Deetz: Thank you! Male adult: You're welcome! Have a good night, and Happy Halloween! Lydia Deetz: You have a good night to you too, Vince, and Happy Halloween to you too! (lydia walked over to the door and she rang the doorbell, and then another teen girl came out, with a bucket of candies.) Lydia Deetz: Trick-or-treat! I want some candy! (Teen girl 2 gave the candies to Lydia) Teen girl 2: Here! Here is some candy for you! Lydia Deetz: Thank you! Teen girl 2: You're welcome! Have a good night, and Happy Halloween! Lydia Deetz: You have a good night to you too, and Happy Halloween to you too! (Lydia walked off, and then she arrived at another house. She rang the doorbell, and then another teen girl came out in a princess outfit, with a bucket of candies) Teen girl 3: Hello? Lydia Deetz: Trick-or-treat! I want some candy! (Teen girl 3 gave the candies to Lydia) Teen girl 3: Take some candy with you! Lydia Deetz: Thank you! Teen girl 3: You're welcome! Have a good night, and Happy Halloween! Lydia Deetz: You have a good night to you too, and Happy Halloween to you too! (Lydia walked off, and then she arrived at yet another house. walked over to the door and she rang the doorbell, and then another teen boy came out, with a bucket of candies) Teen boy 3: Hello? Lydia Deetz: Trick-or-treat! I want some candy! (Teen boy 3 gave the candies to Lydia) Teen boy 3: Okay! Take some candy with you! Lydia Deetz: Thank you! Teen boy 3: You're welcome! Have a good night, and Happy Halloween! Lydia Deetz: You have a good night to you too, and Happy Halloween to you too! (Lydia walked off, and then she stopped and thought for a minute) Ra: nice candy! (back at the main hall) Mantha: Wow! Look at all the Halloween candy You got! They are delicious! lydia deetz: So, trick or treating is fun, right?